


Love you, too, asshole

by imfrickinkyle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bottom Rick Grimes, Carl is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Negan is 41, Rick Grimes is Adorable, Rick is 37, Toddler Judith Grimes, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfrickinkyle/pseuds/imfrickinkyle
Summary: Rick loves Negan even if he's an asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick sighed and took his boiling water off the stove, pouring it over his tea bag, and sat down at the counter. Judith better stay asleep, he really didn't want to have to deal with her terrible two stage right now. He huffed and took a sip of his scalding hot tea and regretted it as he felt his taste buds fail him. "Goddammit." He huffed to himself. Negan strides in with a smile, still in just shorts and he wrapped his arms around the man.

"Did you burn your tongue again, sweetheart?" He asked. Rick turned around in his hold and stuck his tongue out and nodded. Negan chuckled. "You do that a lot." He grabbed Rick's tongue and Rick slapped his hand. 

"Don't touch my tongue. Weirdo." He huffed. Negan smiled. Rick put an ice cube into it so he could drink it faster. Negan thought that was funny and started laughing. "Shut up, old man." He said with a smile. Negan kissed Rick's nose and then his lips.

Carl stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. "You guys can control yourselves until I'm done eating right?" He asked. Negan licked his lips.

"I don't know... can you tell your dad to stop looking like a treat and I won't be so tempted?" He says. Carl rolled his eyes. He grabbed Lucky Charms and the jug of milk and sent a glare at his father.

"Stop looking like a damn treat so I don't have to have nightmares thinking about what the hell you two do when I'm not home." He says. While he eats Rick gets Judith who started whining for daddy. Negan grabbed himself a bowl as he watched Rick and Judith in the baby monitor. "Carl... I have a question..." Negan says shyly. Carl looks up from his bowl and Negan just stares.

"Spit it out asshole. I don't have all day." He says through a mouthful of cereal. Negan sighs. "Would you kill me if I asked Rick to marry me?" The chewed up bite in Carl's mouth flew across the table and Carl got up, grabbing his backpack and left. Negan had been fearful of just that. Of course. He shouldn't have even thought about it. He sighed and cleaned up the mess and Rick came in with Judith on his hip.

"What happened?" He asked. Negan shook his head and frowned. "Nothing. Just spilt some milk." He said. But he hid his face as a tear fell down his face and he quickly ran upstairs. Of fucking course, he was Carl's gym teacher. He didn't want to face the kid. He should just shrivel up and turn to dust. That thought was comforting as he got ready.

He made it to class and started his day. Dreading when he'll see Carl.

 

 

"Thanks, Carol. Judith's been grumpy so if you have any problem's you can call me so I can face time her. Negan has discovered that helps." Rick said. Judith snuggled into Carol's chest with her binky in her mouth. Judith really did look like an angel. Negan was right about that.

Rick showed up late for work, only by a couple of minutes. which he was lucky his lieutenant hadn't asked about it.

When he got home he was surprised to see what hed walked in on. Carl was asleep with his head on Negan's lap. Judith was asleep on his chest and Negan was sleeping, mouth wide open and he was snoring loudly. Rick grabbed Negan's jacket off the floor and a tiny box slipped out of the pocket and Rick gasped when it hit his foot. He winced and picked it up. He felt his heart flutter upon realizing what it was. He saw the boys move and he automatically put the thing back. He ran upstairs as quick as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick Grimes fantasizes about have Negan’s last name.

Would that make me Rick Walker? Oh yes please. He thought tiredly to himself as he laid in bed. He knew Negan was getting into bed right now, because the bed sunk under his weight and he placed his arms around him. He snuggled in close to the man bear hugging him from behind and he pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“I love you.” He murmurs. Rick smiles and returns it. “I love you, too, asshole.” He said. Negan hugged him tighter. 

 

 

“You’re gonna ask my dad to marry you? He- he already likes you more than me...” Carl said. Negan frowned. “No, your dad loves you and Judith-“

“I know he loved Judith... but what about me?” He said. He sniffed and smiled. “Whatever I’m being stupid. Whatever makes him happy is what he deserves. You make him happy so I’m happy.” Carl walked his laps around the gym like everyone else. 

Negan after class walked the empty hallway with his attendance sheet. The fucking kids didn’t bring it to the office like he’d said too. So he had to walk all the way over when he could be eating lunch. 

He heard some noise and turned towards the source stealthily. Carl was pinned against his locker and someone was kissing him. Negan watched their next move carefully. 

“We can’t kiss here. I don’t wanna get caught by coach Walker. He’ll tell my dad.” Carl said. Finally he recognized the other boy as Ron Anderson. 

“My dad thinks I like girls, and he likes that I like girls.”

Negan almost snorted. Rick was dating a man and this boys acting like his dads got homophobia or something. He stepped out and Carl acted normal.

“Hey, Carl!” He said joyfully. “I’m gonna ask your dad his hand for marriage tomorrow night. You know, your gay dad.” He said. 

Ron looked at Carl who was fiercely looking at him like he was gonna kill. “Your dad don’t fucking care if you like girls or guys, just shut up. He’s gay for crying out loud.”

Carl blushes. “I know he is. He doesn’t want me to be.” 

“He don’t give a shit about it. Ain’t gotta lie. I went up to my parents and straight out said I like dick dad. He threw me out to the wolves. But your dads not like that.” He said. 

 

 

Rick got up the next morning, glad for his day off, and burnt his tongue on his tea. Negan was already at work and Carl had gotten sick. He was laying on the couch with his arms tucked under his chin. 

Judith was at Maggie’s, Negan dripped her off and Rick sat besides Carl and smiled. “Carl, you need a haircut.” He smoothed Carl’s hair from his pale face. 

“Dad...” He said in a whisper. 

“What’s Up?” Rick asked with concern. 

“I like dick.” 

Silence. 

“Can’t you say your gay and not talk about dicks?” He rolled his eyes. Carl laughed and Rick layer his head on Carl’s chest. 

“Wow. Let me guess Negan told you to say that?” Carl nodded and Rick giggles. “Course he did.”

 

 

Negan walked in to an empty house, besides Rick who sat on the couch watching Grey’s Anatomy and smiled upon his arrival. 

“Carl likes dick.” He said with a laugh. 

“Did he tell you?”

“Yep. He said ‘I like dick.’” Rick kissed Negan and Negan got into his PJS and Rick was just hoping Negan would ask already. 

They sat together with a Capri-sun and cuddled up together before finally Negan pulled it out.

“Yes.” Negan hasn’t gotten it fully out yet. “I want to marry you.”

“I saw it last night.” He said. Negan smiled and put it on his finger and Rick kissed him softly. 

Negan steadied his hips as Rick swung one leg over so he was on Negan’s lap. He kissed back hungrily, no longer being slow and Rick quickly took Negan’s shirt off. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Negan said. Rick smiles and suddenly they heard Carl clear his throat in the doorway.

“I need some fucking tea. My throat hurts.” He busied himself with making tea and Rick smiles at laid on Negan’s chest. 

“I love you, goodnight Carl.” 

“Night dad. Night Negan.” He went upstairs and Rick smiles. 

“I love you, Negan.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here guys. Last chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this fuckin story but I reread it and if I don't add a chapter I will physically hurt thyself

Negan had been awake for a while now, he'd carried a sleeping Rick to the bed and his brain just didn't seem like shutting down tonight. He watched as the early morning light brightened the room, Ricks features standing out against the darkness.

Rick made a little sound in his sleep as he nuzzles in closer. Negan found himself smiling softly at the younger man. He'd always had a soft spot for Rick, like when they first met.

It was when he saw the back of the man's head and asked him if he needed anything. That man turned around with wide eyes, those big bright blue eyes, so deep Negan could be drowned. He was short and a little skinny if he did say so himself, he looked like he was at least in his 30's.

"Oh, I'm here for my son." And his voice was so damn rough but sweet and he had a little bit of an accent. His voice reminded him of honey and a bottle of whiskey. It was kinda confusing. It was the way his clothes looked baggy on him, the way his curly hair hung on his head. 

Negan asked who and was very familiar with the kid, he was a loud mouthed, hot headed, kinda grimy kid who picked a lot of fights and he too had baggy clothes. Rick had a badge hooked onto his belt loop and Negan read it. Kings County Sheriff Deputy. 

Rick was happy to see his son, and they hugged. Mind you that was 2 years ago, Rick had just lost his wife, and he was a mess when he found him. He was scrawny and he needed to stock the fridge badly, he had bags under his eyes, and he had lots of nightmares.

The reason they got together was because Rick had gotten drunk at the same bar Negan just so happened to be at, and he had to get that man home. So he took him home and then Carl almost gouged his eyes out and then the baby started crying. Carl ran up the stairs to his sister's room and Negan left the house.

Negan felt bad for the little family. He remembers looking at the pictures of there family, that used to be Carl, Rick, and obviously Ricks wife, but she wasn't even there. And he remembered word from the kids at school that Carl's mom died giving birth.

Negan pulled sleeping Rick closer to him and admired the ring on the man's finger. He'd healed this man's heart and turned Rick back to the man he was. He remembered Carl back in those days, all skinny and angry, all that pent up feelings inside the poor boy. He had only been 14 at that time.

Rick sleepily gazed at him. "Good morning, darlin'." He said to the sleepy eyed man. He had met the man when he was 35, he was young and alone, and Carl had to take care of him 2 weeks after Lori's death. And that just ripped Negan up inside. 

He couldn't imagine being the cause of Ricks pain.

"Mornin'." He murmured. He snuggled in closer and Carl suddenly busted into the room and jumped on the bed. "When's are trip, dad. What time are we leaving!" He said while jumping around. Negan smiled. "We gotta pack, Carl. Are you packed up?" Carl shook his head.

"Get to it then, Coral." He said mocking Rick who had decided it was time to get up. "Okay. But what's the trip. How come Carl gets to know but not me?" He asked. The two men have been engaged for a month or so now, and Carl had just decided that Negan was dad too. He called him dad on accident and just kept with it.

"You'd decline it if you knew. Pack up honey, I'll have your tea made for you." He kissed Rick gently and walked out in his boxers and grabbed Judith. Rick rolled his eyes and packed up. He walked into the kitchen to see Carl's suitcase and Negan's next to that. Judith also had her suit case.

Judith walked over to him and put her arms up saying, up. So he picked her up and gave her breakfast. Rick sighed and took a sip of tea that Negan had put in his spot. "Why would I decline?" He huffed out. Negan chuckled.

"Cuz, you're a big baby and you whine alot."

Well then this obviously can't be good, Rick thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might even add more fuckin chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick hates Negan and Carl's smugness

It was a long ride to end up literally nowhere and Rick was mostly asleep the whole ride. Carl was typing a text to his boyfriend and Judith was screaming rather loudly. 

Rick woke up with a sigh and gently rubbed her hand. He decided to sit in the back even though Negan would’ve liked it better if he sat up front. 

Negan seemed pretty happy when he stopped the car and and put it into park. “I knew it. We’re out in the middle of nowhere.” Rick said. 

Negan smiled. Rick hopped out into the early morning and took a breath. Negan smiled lovingly at Rick. Carl sighed. 

“Stop with those faces. I’ll walk back to Atlanta.” Carl groaned. Judith happily hugged onto Carl who got her from her car seat. 

“I hate you.” Rick whined. Negan hugged him and nuzzled close. “I know, but it’ll be fun.” Negan said. Rick rolled his eyes and hugged back. 

“You can stay with Judy and I’ll set up the tent with Carl.” He looked at Rick’s pouty lips and felt his cheeks get hot. “I’ll make it worth your while.” Negan promised with a wink. 

Rick blushes profusely.

Carl groaned and followed Negan to the spot where he’d decided was a good place to set up the tent.

Rick grabbed Judith and looked into her face. She smiled. “You really are an angel aren’t you.” He said. She layed her head on his shoulder and he smiled. 

The fresh air might be good for him, he’s never been one for the outdoors, he hates bugs and will literally scream if one lands on him, and he hates hiking, he’s highly allergic to poison ivy and will literally get so much of a reaction he will be twice his size. 

Mostly because the bumps all over his body well swell up and he’ll look like a balloon. So he has his reasons. Negan even knows this and yet he seems to think it’ll be enjoyable.

Pft, Yeah. Sure.

And it was later in the early afternoon when Rick really hated it.

There was a huge ass moth that just thougt “Wow, Rick’s leg looks very comfortable.” Rick looked at it a solid second before it started crawling.

And then he was screaming bloody murder. “Negan! Get it off of me! Oh god, Neeeegan!” He screeched.

Negan ran over and grabbed him. “What! What happened!” He asked. Rick nearly scared the shit out of him.

“GET IT OFF! Now!” He squealed. Rick suddenly froze and just started whining, his lip stuck out. Negan smirked and flicked the moth off and Rick jumped into Negan’s arms.

Negan smiled. “Aww, did the moth scare you, darlin’?” He cooed into Rick’s ear. Rick just kept hugging.

Carl raised a brow. “You can’t possibly think that was cute.” Negan didn’t say anything and Carl just huffed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wish death upon myself for writing this...


End file.
